Das Zeichen der Vier (Illustrierte Klassiker)
frame|right|Innencover Das Zeichen der Vier (The Sign of the 4) ist ein Comic innerhalb der Reihe Illustrierte Klassiker und erschien in Ausgabe 21. Gezeichnet wurde es von Louis Zansky, die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Monja Reichert.. Handlung Die Handlung basiert auf dem Roman Das Zeichen der Vier. Änderungen zum Roman * Der Comic verschweigt, dass Holmes in Zeiten der Untätigkeit manchmal zu einer Kokainlösung greift. * Im Roman verhält sich Watson gegenüber der Klientin Mary Morstan sehr viel zurückhaltender, und seine beginnende Zuneigung zu ihr wird den Leser hauptsächlich durch den Erzähltext deutlich gemacht. Im Comic geht er sehr viel direkter vor, so dass selbst Holmes sich über sein Verhalten lustig macht. *Sowohl im Roman wie auch im Comic wird Mrs. Forrester, eine frühere Klientin, erwähnt, der Holmes bei einem harmlosen Fall geholfen habe. Während der Roman die Sache damit beruhen lässt, entgegnet Watson im Comic, dass Holmes maßlos untertreiben würde. Anschließend beginnt er zu erzählen, dass er und Professor Moriarty sich während den Ermittlungen einen Kampf geleistet haben, wird von Holmes aber unterbrochen. Im Kanon wurde Moriarty erst sehr viel später eingeführt, und er und Watson sind sich niemals persönlich begegnet. * Im Roman erzählt Ms. Morstan, dass sie, nachdem sie erfahren hat dass ihr Vater vermisst wird, dessen Freund Major John Sholto aufgesucht hat, der ihr aber mit keinen Informationen weiterhelfen konnte. Im Comic fällt sein Name erst viel später, wenn die Gruppe auf dessen Sohn, Thaddeus Sholto, trifft. * Nachdem Holmes zugesagt hat, Ms. Morstan am Abend zu ihrem Treffen zu begleiten, macht er sich im Roman auf den Weg, um Erkundigungen über ihren Vater und Major Sholto einzuholen. * Laut dem Comic befand sich in Captain Morstans Sachen nur ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift "The Sign of the Four". Im Roman beinhaltete das Dokument zusätzlich noch eine Art Schatzkarte, und war mit den Namen der vier Urheber unterschrieben. * Der Name des Kutschers, Williams, der Ms. Morstan, Holmes und Watson abholt, wird im Comic nicht genannt. Im Roman erfährt man zudem, dass er einer der beiden Preisboxer war, die Major Sholto als Pförtner und Leibwächter engagiert hatte. Der Comic erwähnt die Preisboxer zwar ebenfalls, aber es scheint sich hier um unterschiedliche Personen zu handeln. * Thaddeus Sholto kommt im Comic weit weniger exzentrisch als in der Vorlage rüber. Vor allem seine Neigung zur Hypochondrie wird nicht erwähnt. * Beim Treffen mit Thaddeus Sholto erwähnt dieser im Comic, dass sein Vater angst vor einem gewissen Jonathan Small hatte. Im Roman ist indes nur von einem Mann mit Holzbein die Rede, dessen Namen Holmes schließlich durch die bereits erwähnte Schatzkarte ableiten kann. * Nachdem Thaddeus Sholto Ms. Morstan erklärt hat, dass sie Teilerbin eines gewaltigen Schatzes ist, verschweigt der Comic, dass sein Bruder Bartholomew dagegen war mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen und das Geld lieber für sich behalten wollte. * Nachdem die Gruppe bei Bartholomews Wohnsitz in Pondicherry Lodge ankommen, fehlt die Begegnung mit dessen Pförtner McMurdo, der sie zuerst nicht reinlassen möchte. * Im Comic wird Watson gleich nach dem Fund von Bartholomews Leiche los geschickt, ihm den Spürhund Toby zu bringen. Im Roman fährt er erst los, nachdem Inspektor Athelney Jones angekommen ist, und den Tatort selber untersucht hat. * Im Roman wird Inspektor Jones als sehr viel unfähiger dargestellt. So weist er alle Hinweise von Holmes als unwichtig zurück, und versteift sich auf Thaddeus als Täter, obwohl Holmes zahllose Schwachstellen in seiner Theorie feststellt. Im Comic bleibt davon nur ein kurzer Dialog übrig, indem Holmes beschreibt dass die Täter wahrscheinlich ein Einbeiniger und ein Pygmäe sein, was von Jones für einen Scherz gehalten wird. * Die Ankunft von Watson bei Mr. Sherman, Tobys Besitzer, wird im Comic nicht gezeigt. * Nachdem sie die Bootsvermietung von Mordecai Smith erreicht haben, verwickelt Holmes dessen Frau im Roman in ein beiläufiges Gespräch, um an die benötigten Informationen zu kommen. Im Comic fragt er sie ganz direkt aus. * Im Roman erfährt Holmes auf diese Weise den Namen und eine Beschreibung von dem Schiff, mit dem Small unterwegs ist. Anschließend setzt er seine Jungs von der Baker-Street-Spezialeinheit darauf an, welche in den nächsten Tagen die gesamte Themse nach der Aurora abzusuchen. Auf diese Weise vergehen mehrere Tage, bis sie in einer Schiffswerft gefunden wird. Der Comic kürzt die Sache ein wenig ab, und sie erfahren gleich durch Mrs. Smith den Aufenthaltsort des Schiffes. *Da die Ermittlungen im Comic so schnell von statten gingen, gehen auch einige andere Szenen verloren. Unter anderem konsultiert Holmes einige Bücher über die Einwohner der Andamanen, und Dr. Watson besucht Mrs. Forrester und Ms. Morstan, um sie über die Fortschritte zu unterrichten. * Im Roman bitte Holmes, nachdem er die Aurora gefunden hat, Athelney Jones zu sich in die Baker Street. Im Comic kehren er und Watson stattdessen nach Pondicherry Lodge zurück, wo sich der Inspektor noch immer aufhält. *Der Steuermann des Polizeiboots, mit dem sie Jonathan Small verfolgen wollen, erhält im Roman keinen Namen. Im Comic wird er Captain Meadow genannt. * Nachdem man Small gefunden hat, versucht er zu fliehen. Im Roman versinkt er mit seinem Holzbein dabei im schlammigen Ufer und kann leicht verhaftet werden. Anschließend gibt er in der Baker Street ein ordentliches Geständnis ab. Im Comic liefert er sich indes mit der Polizei eine Schießerei, bei der er tödlich verwundet wird. Sein Geständnis ist daher eher eine letzte Beichte. * Smalls Bericht ist im Comic viel kürzer. Unter anderem wird ausgelassen, wie er in Indien sein Bein verloren hat, sowie sämtliche Verbindungen zum realen Sepoyaufstand. * Laut dem Comic hatte Small mit drei Hindi-Freunden zusammen geplant, einen Gesanten des Maharadscha zu überfallen. Im Roman geriet Small eher zufällig in die Sache, und wurde anschließend gezwungen sich ihnen anzuschließen. * Im Comic spricht Small nur von drei Hindu-Freunden. Da zuvor bereits die von ihnen unterschriebene Schatzkarte entfernt wurde, erfährt der Comicleser somit niemals ihre Namen. Im Roman heißen sie Mahomet Singh, Abdullah Khan und Dost Akbar. Ebenso verschweigt der Comic, dass sie zur Religoinsgemeinschaft der Sikh gehören. * Der Name Mahomet Singh taucht im Comic jedoch doch auf, und zwar als ihr Opfer. Im Roman trug es auf den Namen Achmet. * Die Tat verläuft in beiden Versionen anders. Im Roman bewachten Small und die anderen ein Fort, in dem Achmet Unterschlupf suchte. Im Comic brechen sie in sein Haus ein, und ermorden ihn im Schlaf. * Laut dem Comic wurden die drei Hindus für ihre Tat hingerichtet, und Small zur Zwangsarbeit verurteilt. Im Roman müssen alle vier Zwangsarbeit verrichten. *Im Roman erfährt Small, dass Sholto und Morstan Spielschulden haben, und er bietet ihnen einen Teil des Schatzes an, wenn sie ihm bei der Flucht helfen. Im Comic werden die Schulden nicht erwähnt, und die beiden kommen auf ihn zu. * Smalls letzte Worte im Comic sind der Hinweis, dass sich der gestohlene Schatz auf der Aurora befindet. Im Roman hatte er den Schatz vor seiner Verhaftung in die Themse geschüttet, wo er wohl für immer verloren ist. * Der Comicleser erfährt nicht, dass sich Dr. Watson und Mary Morstan anschließend verloben. Anmerkungen Bei Neuauflagen wurden insgesamt 8 Seiten aus dem Heft gekürzt, darunter 3 aus The Sing of Four *Eine Seite direkt zu Beginn. Diese enthielt wahrscheinlich die Szene, wie Holmes anhand einer Uhr den Charakter von Watsons Bruder deduziert. Die neue Fassung beginnt erst, als Mary Morstan in der Baker Street eintrifft. *Zwei Seiten während der Untersuchung des Tatorts in Pondicherry Lodge. Unter anderem fehlt die komplette Untersuchung der Dachkammer. Dadurch entstehen zwei logische Brüche: **Da Holmes die Fußspuren von Tonga nicht findet, wird nicht klar, wie er später auf die Idee kommt, Jonathan Small würde von einem Pygmäen begleitet werden. **Ebenso erfährt man nicht, dass Tonga in eine Lache mit Kreosot getreten war. Dadurch bleibt unklar, was für einer Spur Toby eigentlich genau folgt. Personen *Sherlock Holmes *Dr. Watson *Mary Morstan *Mrs. Forrester *Professor Moriarty *Captain Morstan *Kutscher *Diener *Thaddeus Sholto *Major Sholto *Jonathan Small *Bartholomew Sholto *Mrs. Bernstone *Mr. Sherman *Athelney Jones *Toby *Mrs. Smith *Captain Meadow *Tonga *Hindu-Freund *Hindu-Freund *Hindu-Freund *Opfer Orte *Baker Street 221 B *Indien *Langham-Hotel *Lyceum Theatre *Afghanistan *Pondicherry Lodge *Pinchin Lane 3 *''Autora'' *Jacobsons Werft *Themse Kategorie: Comic (Fall) Kategorie: Kanon (Comic)